


Birthday! Presents?

by bluewyi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, Some Swearing, alex montel is the french drug lord in SWAT, brian and clint are twins, crossovers, ex-drug lord turns good, james is big brother, some OOC?, un-beta'd, will is the "mother"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewyi/pseuds/bluewyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brian and Clint's birthday & the family is having a gathering.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday! Presents?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are not mine and this piece of work is just for fun.
> 
> In this world, males who are carriers can get pregnant.
> 
> I read lots of crossover fics until I have this idea and have the urge to write it out... I really like the way James is the big brother.
> 
> This work is un-beta'd and English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes that you may find in this work! and there may be some OOCs....
> 
> Enjoy!

“Brian, are you okay in there? You have been in there for some time!” William Brandt, IMF’s chief analyst and occasionally field agent for Team Hunt shouts towards the toilet’s direction.

“I’m fine! Just cook your breakfast!” More retching can be heard from the toilet. 

Will continues cooking his breakfast. It is Clint and Brian’s birthday and everyone is present to celebrate it. For years they celebrated Brian’s birthday without his twin and this is the first year they are going to celebrate the twins’ birthday together after finding Clint thanks to the Chitauri’s invasion.

“Morning, Will. The breakfast smells nice.” The oldest of all, James Bond, more widely known as MI-6’s 007 walks into the kitchen. 

“Thanks. Newspaper is on the table and coffee is in the pot. Can you pour Brian a glass of water? He’s throwing up in the toilet as we speak and I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Sometimes it’s better to leave Brian’s problem to James since Brian is afraid of James, not that Brian would admit it.

“He is sick? He was fine when he arrived yesterday and we all ate the same stuffs for dinner.”James frowns but still pours the glass of water as requested.

“Yup and no idea. He claims that he is fine though.”

The toilet door opens a few minutes later and Brian walks out, looking spent. He gulps down James’ offered glass of water and sits down next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s been going on for a few days, no big deal. This is what you get when you eat named but unrecognizable stuffs cooked by your husband in the name of celebration.”

“Alex cooks? I never know that. ”James is thinking that probably MI-6’s database on the past-drug lord-now-leading medication supplier in the world- Alex Montel should be updated.

“Which part of named yet unrecognizable did you miss in the conversation? He can’t cook for God’s sake! And I’m the one suffering from his fucking ‘excellent’ cooking!” Brian sounds pissed.

“You were fine yesterday and ate 2 portions at dinner. You didn’t look sick.” Will, the ever-analyst mind is turning.

“It’s a morning thing. I will be fine later. Can you put the coffee pot away from me? The smell is getting at me.” 

“Sure. You sure it’s only a morning thing? You do know there’s something called morning sickness and you are a carrier, maybe you should….” Will is listing out possibilities for Brian’s condition in his mind and he senses that something is off. His big brother senses is calling out loudly.

“Yes, it’s a morning thing; and no, it’s not morning sickness. Maybe it’s because I just got up and my systems need time to settle down. I’ve been using pills and condoms, you know, the things we like to call ‘protection’? After the video you made me watch when I was 12 and before my wedding, which by the way is successful if you are counting, I’m going to think thrice before having a kid. Hey, here’s an idea, show it to Alex and let him stop having the idea of having kids for a while.” Brian Grumble, scratch that, Gamble complains. 

“Whatever you say.” If Brian is using protection, pregnancy is out of question. Maybe Alex uses weird stuffs for his cooking, every chef has their own secret ingredient. Speaking of video, he should search for that video in preparation for Clint if he and Tony ever decide to tie the knot. “Always be prepared” is the motto of William Brandt the moment he joins the any-unthinkable-mess-is-possible-Team Hunt.

“Hey, morning and Brian, you look like shit.” Clint is the next one to walk out from his room and there is no sight of Tony Stark, one of the two billionaires in the house.

“Thanks for the compliment and you look like you were devoured much by Tony.” Brian retorts, nudging at the hickey on Clint’s neck that is not seen from yesterday.

Before the breakfast can turn into a war zone, the ‘mother’ in the group—Will speaks up.  
“Go easy on Brian. He is not feeling well; just finish puking in the toilet.”

“You okay?” Clint decides that warrants a truce.

“Will be later in the morning. It’s been like this in the morning for a few days already. A word of advice, do not ever eat anything that your husband cooks up.”

“You sure it’s not morning sickness? You do know that…”

“CUT IT! I use protections!” Brian stomps into his room and closes the door with a ‘bang!’ ignoring the fact that Alex is still sleeping in the room.

“Well, he does cut off to be pregnant with the puke in the morning and the temper.” Clint announces to Will and James.

=========

“What the hell?! How does this even happen??” Shouts could be heard from Brian’s room and everyone turns their head to that direction. Even Tony is awake from the shouts and pokes his head out from the room he shares with Clint.

“Brian baby, what is going on?” Alex’s voice is up next. He has to shout in order to get Brian’s attention.

Brian does not answer his question. Instead he walks into the living room with a stick in his hand. “This will be interesting.” Tony mumbles into Clint’s ear.

“I got curious and I do the test just in case. Guess what? The test result is positive! Damn freaking POSITIVE! How can it be positive? I use pills and condoms, they should offer double protection!” Brian is rambling now, and his fire is aiming towards everyone in general. Whoever that answers his questions are going to be the receiving end and they all look at Alex at the same time. Who is the best to take the wrath of Brian especially things regarding both of them? The other party in the relationship, of course.

“It’s positive? You sure it’s positive? We are having a baby?!” Alex sounds more hopeful and surprise instead of pissed. He has wanted to have children for some time now and Brian keeps putting him off.

“Yes. It’s freaking positive! This is the 2nd stick I tested! How could this happen? Do you check your stock properly or I have to sue you for giving me expired stock?” Brian can’t understand this. He uses protection and yet, the test result shows that he is pregnant. He doesn’t want to be pregnant, or does he? 

“Yeah, about that….”Alex looks sheepish and it’s suspicious. Alex Montel doesn’t get sheepish.

“You’ve done something, did you? To the pills or condoms or both?” James asks. He should not be involved in this conversation but it concerns Brian and his choices. The big brother in him can’t stand Brian being bullied into something by someone, even that someone is his legally married husband.

“The pills are real, but they are from a faulty batch that was recalled 2 days after they were in the market. I took the wrong ones home and when I realized it, you already took it so I just let the matter slides. The pills are all placebos and serve no purpose in contraception. Can’t you see? It’s destiny that you had the wrong pills in the first place so I just play along. I poked a few holes in the batch of condoms at home, hoping to get lucky.” Alex knows there is no way he can hide the truth from a house full of agents, so he might as well come clean. 

“That’s awfully twisted, you bastard! You know I am not prepared to carry kids! It’s not destiny the moment you knew it and continue to let me take the pills under the pretense of contraception, its deceiving!! ” 

“I can see that you want kids from the way you look at the kids at the park. It’s not like what you say! You don’t mind the belly, the swollen feet, the extra weight, the pain and the delivery, you are just afraid that you cannot be a good parent with all your past histories! News flash! You are married to an ex-drug lord for heaven’s sake! We all have histories and nobody is born knowing full well how to become a parent. We learn it as time goes by. You will forever, never ever be prepared to carry a kid if you keep thinking like this and I have a feeling that you are going down that path. That’s why I did it. Accidents maybe scary and life-changing but this time, it’s gonna be in a good way, for both of us.”

“How can you be so sure of it when I don’t even know it myself?” 

Brian doesn’t deny what Alex says. He always tells people that he is not into having kids, but deep down in his heart, he wants kids. Who doesn’t want to have kids with their love ones and start a happy family? His past histories talks of a different story and makes him wonder all the time whether he will be a good parent to the kid. It doesn’t matter if only Alex can be a good parent, the kid will need both of the parents to be there for him; and Brian doesn’t know if he is able to be. He heard this quote long time ago ‘it’s not hard to give birth to a kid, it’s hard to teach a kid into becoming a good person’. He just doesn’t know whether he can be the one teaching the kid good stuffs.

“Sometimes, baby, it takes other people to see what you don’t see because you are too close and too afraid to see it.” Alex says softly, taking a now stilled Brian into his arms. Everyone in the room is silent, even Tony doesn’t come up with anything to say.

“Even so, it’s still considered as breaking your promise to me. So, I will expect $15 million per month in my account until the day the baby is born. We will see what happens after that.” Brian smirks, wiping off some tear marks on his face. Everyone is still a little bit at lost of the turn of events.

“$15 million?” Clint almost chokes, what promise did Alex just break that warrants that amount? 

“He promised me that he will not break any promises that he makes. He breaks one and he pays $15 million for one broken promises.” Brian sure knows how to turn an event into going his way.

“Why 15?” Tony is curious. Both are billionaires, and although money is not a problem, figures like 15 don’t appear just like that. Numbers like 10, 20, 100, and 150 are more of their forte.

“We dated for 15 months before we got married.” Alex supplies. 

“Hey, will I get…..” “No, you won’t.” Clint asks something but gets cut off by Tony before he manages to finish it. “Why am I dating a billionaire then?” Clint pouts.

“Now now, you guys need to set up an appointment with the doctor just to confirm everything. Sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets too cold.” If Brian is okay with it, Will and James both are okay with it.

“You should let me know when the baby is due, so that I can apply for leave for that periods. It’s hard to get holidays nowadays and Britain is not near. I need time to plan.” James, although he doesn’t show it on his face, is happy for Brian and Alex, plus himself for having a future nephew/niece to dote upon. 

“Transportation is not a problem. I can send you a jet when the delivery date is near, so no worries.” Being a billionaire does have its perks.

“Yeah, sit down and eat, Bri before you starve your kid into oblivion.” Clint is ecstatic; he already plans on designing a super mini bow-and-arrows set for this future kid. 

“Brian, congratulations. Mine is just same as James, tell me the date and place and I’ll be there.” Will is the first to officially congratulate both of them. 

“No problem. Right, baby?” Brian only nods in response.

“You guys do realize I’m no longer qualifies as the baby anymore now with the real baby on the way, right?” Brian suddenly thinks of a question. 

“We will find a way, eat your breakfast.” Will chimes in.

“By the way, can you slip me some of those full placebos pills now that Brian doesn’t need any?” Tony is asking Montel, who is also walking with him slowly at the back of the pack.

“The famous Tony Stark asking for help? I should record it down. Don’t worry, I got the whole case of stock in my basement. I’ll ship them to you once I’m back and those poked holes condoms as bonus.” To Montel, happiness should be shared.

“Happy birthday kiddos!”


End file.
